gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
33M/34M/35M/36M filters
|country = |period = 1933-1965|manufacturer = Mercur (all) 1004. sz. Válalat (only 34M) Műszaki Művek (only 34M)}} The filters of the 33M, 34M, 35M and Népgázálarc masks were not the same for appearance but structurally all contained the nearly the same substances. External All of the filters has 40mm thread and a sticker covers the intake which had to be torn of before use. 33M The filter of the 33M mask. It was the first filter that was designed in Hungary. It is a green painted cylindrical canister filter. This is the most spherical. 33Mfilter.jpg 34M The firsf filter designed for military purposes in Hungary. It is a green painted cylindrical canister filter. The shape is very similar to the 70M filter but not identical. This filter was in service with the 34M and Gumi munkagázálarc (in Hungary it was used with S.I.P. 3 as well) masks with minor modifications till the 1960s and was the base for the first Medicor industrial filters. It weights 460g. One filter costed 6 Pengő for the military and 3,50 Pengő for civilians. 1920_e_f_g_4_09.jpg|Nothe the "A" marking. szűrőrajz.jpg IMG_0238.JPG|Bottom IMG_0240.JPG|A and FA marked filters. 35M The filter of the 35M mask and the least known filter among these. Very similar to the 33M but it is shorter so probably it lack of the chemical layer. 2019-09-13.png|The only known photo of the 35M filter. 36M The smallest and lightest filter among this four because this was only for civilians (Népgázálarc). It is a green painted cylindrical canister filter. This lacks of the chemical layer making it lighter, 290g. One filter costed 2 Pengő 50 Fillér. DSC_0909.JPG IMG_9330.JPG DSC_0911.JPG IMG_9328.JPG|Markings Markings Substances The first layer is duck feathers, it is better as smoke filter than compressed cotton because it requires smaller place this is why the 34M filter is rather short compared to other filters from the era. The second layer is the activated charcoal which is made of carbonized seeds of stone fruits made by IPTER Műszéntermelő Vállalat. The third layer is diatomite, unlike the activated charcoal which binds physically it binds chemically. 34M filter update The 34M filter was redeveloped in 1941 because during the Hungarian invasion of the Soviet Union the troops have found Zinc arsenate (Zn3(AsO4)2) powder in warehouses which is used to produce Arsine (AsH3). Arsine was used as a toxic agent and the filter of the 34M was useless against it. So the army would have been suffered heavy loses in case of a gas attack. The redeveloped filters got an additional chemical to the chemical layer which protected against arsine and the canisters were marked with an “A” on the top of the filter. This chemical was sodium hypochlorite ("bleach") in binder to prevent leak. Sodium hypochlorite reacts with arsine and creates mainly harmless chemicals but because arsenic trioxide only sublimates on higher temperatures in the filter it would be ok. (2 AsH3 + 6 NaOCl = As2O3 + 3 H2O + 6 NaCl). This modification was only used on the 34M filter and this is also known as 41M. DSC01213.jpg|41M filter box. References *Légoltalmi ismeretek a lakóházi (önvédelmi) szervek részére II. kiadás (book-1952) *Horler Ferenc: A polgári lakosság önvédelme légitámadások ellen (book-1938) *Légoltalmi ABC (book-1939) *http://militiahungarorum.roncskutatas.com/1920_e_f_g_4.html Category:Gas Mask Canisters Category:Hungary